Sunny Leone
thumb|right|Sunny Leone (2009) thumb|right|Sunny Leone (2007) Sunny Leone (* 13. Mai 1981 in Sarnia, Ontario, Kanada) ist ein indo-kanadisches Model und eine Pornodarstellerin. Sie wurde durch den Titel Penthouse Pet of the Year im Jahre 2003 bekannt. Sie ist eine der wenigen Darstellerinnen indischer Abstammung und drehte anfangs ausschließlich nur mit anderen Darstellerinnen.http://www.thestar.com/DesiLife/article/265411 Sunny Leone on life as a desi adult star Im Jahre 2007 erneuerte Sunny ihren Vertrag bei Vivid Entertainment, dem Weltmarktführer für pornographische Filme. Der Vertrag schreibt vor, dass sie fortan auch mit Männern arbeiten muss. Der erste Film mit männlichem Hauptdarsteller heißt Sunny Loves Matt mit Matt Erickson und wurde am 2. März 2008 veröffentlicht. Leben Leones Vater wurde in Tibet geboren und wuchs in Neu-Delhi auf, während ihre Mutter aus einer kleinen Stadt namens Nahan, Himachal Pradesh stammt. Ihre Familie zog 1996 nach Kalifornien. Nachdem sie die High School 1999 erfolgreich abgeschlossen hatte, begann sie zu modeln und auch zunehmend Nacktaufnahmen zu machen. Leone erschien danach in Zeitschriften und auf Webseiten mit pornographischem Inhalt. Schließlich posierte sie 2001 für das Penthouse-Magazin als „Pet des Monats März“; sie erschien ebenfalls in der Holiday 2001-Edition des Hustler. Ihre Popularität ermöglichte ihr 2003, den Titel „Penthouse Pet of the Year“ zu gewinnen. Sie macht hauptsächlich Softcore-Aufnahmen, die sowohl lesbische als auch Soloerotik zeigen. Sunny Leone unterschrieb einen exklusiven Vertrag bei Vivid Entertainment, wo sie schließlich Hardcorevideos zu drehen begann. 2004 war sie eine der „No More Bush Girls“, verschiedener Pornodarstellerinen, die ihre Schamhaare abrasierten, um gegen die Präsidentschaft von George W. Bush zu demonstrieren. Ihre erste Veröffentlichung bei Vivid trug den Titel „Sunny“ , 2006 gefolgt von ihrer Veröffentlichung „Virtual Vivid Girl Sunny Leone“ (der Dreh dauerte vier Tage ). Sie war der erste Vivid-Star, der solch ein interaktives Video aufnahm. Im Juni 2006 wurde Leone amerikanische Staatsbürgerin. Ihr nächster Film, „Sunny and Cher“, wurde im Oktober 2006 veröffentlicht; ihr folgendes Video trägt den Namen „Der weibliche Gärtner“ und kam im Januar 2007 heraus. Sie spielt die Hauptrolle in dem Remake von „Debbie does Dallas... Again“, dem ersten Vivid-Film, der auf Blu-Ray Disc und HD DVD erschien. Es folgt der Film „It's Sunny in Brazil“. In der August-Ausgabe 2008 des Porno-Magazins „Genesis“ wurde sie auf Platz 13 im „Porn’s Hot 100“-Ranking gelistet. Filmauswahl * 2002: Penthouse Video: Virtual Harem * 2005: Alabama Jones and the Busty Crusade * 2006: Busty Cops 2 * 2007: It's Sunny in Brazil * 2009: Deviance * 2009: Sunny's Slumber Party * 2010: Sunny's Casting Couch: I Wanna Be a Pornstar Auszeichnungen * 2003: Penthouse Pet of the Year * 2007: AVN Award für Virtual Vivid Girl Sunny Leone in der Kategorie Best Interactive DVDAVN.com * 2010: AVN Award: Best All-Girl Group Sex Scene (in Deviance, zusammen mit Teagan Presley, Eva Angelina und Alexis Texas) * 2010: AVN Award: Web Starlet of the Year * 2010: PornstarGlobal 5 Star Award Winner Einzelnachweise Weblinks * http://www.sunnyleone.com/ * * Kategorie:Pornodarsteller Kategorie:Träger des AVN Award Kategorie:Vivid Girl Kategorie:Kanadier Kategorie:Inder Kategorie:Geboren 1981 Kategorie:Frau Kategorie:Penthouse-Pet hi:सन्नी लियोन